journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Nanos
Battle of Nanos is the fifth chapter of Journey. Chapter Five: Battle of Nanos Sparks flew as Hotaru and Lust’s fists collided. “Sorry kiddo,” Lust sneered. “But it looks like not even your fire can melt my ice!” “We will see about tha-,” Hotaru retaliated, but grunted in pain as Lust sucker punched him, sending him colliding with a tree. Hotaru gingerly got back onto his feet, using the tree as support. Unfortunately, he forgot that his hand was still on fire and in his rage, he set the tree ablaze. “Damn it,” Hotaru muttered as he ran back into the fray. Meanwhile, Akio tried with all his might to slash his foe, but Diligence effortlessly dodged blow after blow. “Say kid…how long have you been practicing swordplay,” Diligence asked? “Since I was six,” Akio roared as he swung downward and finally made contact with Diligence’s right arm. Akio’s satisfied grin turned to anger as Diligence arm was no longer an arm…but a blade. Diligence then kicked Akio backwards as he turned his other arm into a blade. “This must be very painful for you…knowing the face that all your dedication and effort to train are all for naught.” In his rage, Akio raced forward and swung at Diligence’s leg, however once again his blade simply bounced off. “I admire your enthusiasm to strike me down,” Diligence commended. “But it’s almost impossible to slash me when I’m capable of changing any part of my body into a weapon.” If I can’t slash him, then what do I have to do to hurt him, Akio thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hotaru and Lust continuing their fist fight where Hotaru appeared to not be making any progress either. Izumi, Satoru, and Tsuyoshi sat in Mayor Bradley’s living room patiently waiting for the duo to return. “What’s taking them so long to collect firewood,” Tsuyoshi asked? “Knowing them they probably turned it into a contest to see who can collect the most amount of firewood,” Satoru answered. Izumi wasn’t paying to their conversation as she was lost in her thoughts. She knew that Hotaru only sought out Akio when he wanted a serious conversation. But I wish that he would include me in those conversations, she thought wistfully. I’m no longer the weak girl that needed to be protected all the time. She glanced out the window and gasped. Clear as day, she was able to see a pillar of smoke coming from the direction that the boys headed off in. “Guys,” she frantically said. “I think Hotaru and Akio are in trouble.” Without a moment’s hesitation, she dashed out the front door. Satoru groaned as he and Tsuyoshi followed. “Those two can’t even go a day without getting into trouble,” he grumbled. As the trio raced off towards the smoke, a person in a red hoodie stood nearby and mumbled, “So it looks that’s where the party is.” The person then walked smoothly towards the forest. Hotaru yelled as he threw a fireball at Lust. Lust however pressed his hands against the ground summoning an ice wall to block the fireball. “Nice try hothead,” he called cheerfully. But his smile vanished as a blazing red fist broke though the ice and collided with his cheek. “Don’t call me hothead,” Hotaru snarled as Lust howled in pain, clutching his cheek! “You insignificant human,” Lust yelled as he rubbed his burned cheek. “You’re going to pay for that!” He pressed both of hands into the ground causing icicles to spring up from the ground, racing towards Hotaru. Hotaru braced himself for impact, but an earth wall appeared in front of him, stopping the icicles in their tracks. Both pair of fighters stopped and glanced over and saw Izumi panting as she too had her hands pressed against the ground. Satoru and Tsuyoshi stood behind her; Tsuyoshi’s legs were visible shaking. “Looks like we made it in time,” she wheezed. Hotaru grinned. “Good to see you guys too.” Lust’s mouth fell wide open. “Who is that,” He murmured, staring adoringly at Izumi. “That’s Izumi and…” Hotaru began, but he stopped as he guessed what Lust was thinking. “Don’t even think about it you bastard,” Hotaru growled as he punched Lust in the jaw. Diligence broke off from his fight with Akio to stand beside Lust. “Lust we’re out of time…and we need to meet up with the rest.” Lust spat out blood and glared at Hotaru. “I guess your right Diligence.” “Do you guys need some assistance,” a young female voice asked. The two Remnants turned around and grinned in unison as three newcomers entered the picture. “One of us got bored of waiting so we decided to see what was holding you up,” a tall female in simple white robes informed them. “I wanted them to hurry up so we could eat…not fight,” a short but enormously fat man said. “Gluttony I promise you a nice buffet after we give these children their reward for fighting us,” a small girl wearing a maid outfits with owl-like eyes said. These guys must be allies with the other two, Satoru briskly thought as he aimed his hand at the new trio. A spark ran through his arm and a bolt of electricity shot out towards the taller female. As the bolt come within an inch of hitting her, it just bounced off into a different direction. The woman laughed coldly as Satoru looked dumbfounded. “Nice attempt boy,” she sneered. She then turned to look at Lust and Diligence. “You guys are being held up by a bunch of amateurs?” “Shut your trap Temperance,” Lust growled. “You know very well why we can’t go all out on these guys.” The fat man called Gluttony began impatiently stomping his feet. “If I can’t eat them, then I want to go somewhere where I can eat.” “Just wait a few more minutes,” Diligence informed his ally as both of his arms turned into curved blades. “Think of it as a good reward for capturing our target.” Gluttony sat down on his rump. “Okie dokie then…” Izumi unexpectedly ran forward, turning a piece of metal she was carrying onto into a gun as she ran. Lust whistled appreciably. “Now that is my kind of woman,” he murmured as she ran towards them. As Izumi pointed her gun at the grinning Lust, the shorter girl stood in front of him and yelled. Her entire body glowed with an intense light blinding Izumi and her allies. In the next moment, something tackled into her causing her to shoot wildly but not hitting anything. When the light died, the shorter girl was pinning Izumi to the ground with a knife above her throat. “Nice save Charity,” Lust said. “It’s in my nature to serve after all,” she simply said as she stared coldly at Izumi, who struggled to shake the other girl off. “Izumi,” Hotaru yelled as he ran towards her, but an ice wall burst up from the ground blocking his path. Akio too, tried to make his way to Izumi, but Diligence stepped into his route and the two resumed their dance of slashing blades. “Tsuyoshi do something,” Akio yelled as he noticed Tsuyoshi was the closest one to Izumi, but he hadn’t moved an inch thanks to his nerves. Charity calmly said, “Now I’m going to give you an option,” as she pressed the knife against her neck, causing a trickle of blood to slide out. “Do you want a clean and quick death? Or do you prefer a long and painful one?” “She chooses neither option,” a quiet voice said. Charity looked up as a fireball much larger than the ones Hotaru conjured up earlier slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. Temperance caught her and lashed out, “Who’s there?” Someone emerged from the other side of a tree, walking towards the two groups with his red hoodie swaying in the wind. “So this is where all the cool kids hang out.” Who is this guy, Hotaru thought as he stared at the newcomer? Is he a Fire Elementalist too? A shiver ran through all of the Remnants as Lust muttered, “I know who you are human…your him.” “You’re Phy the Phoenix!” The newcomer grinned as he heard his name. “That’s right,” he said brightly as he held up his right hand. “And anyone who chooses to still around will deal with me,” he added as his hand transformed into a red bird talon! Trivia Category:Chapters